


Would You Do Anything for Me?

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series 2 [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ghosts, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wonders if Jim will do anything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Do Anything for Me?

Would You Do Anything for Me?  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair wonders if Jim will do anything for him.  
Warnings: There be ghosts, major character death  
Genre: Slash Implied  
Word Count: 349  
Rating: Teen  
Beta: Bluewolf

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Anything1graphicnovel1_zps8widvfpl.jpg.html)

The wind had been howling all night long and Jim woke many times thinking he heard something, but checking saw there was nothing and went back to sleep. Jim hadn’t slept well in a month. Nothing he could do about that.

Jim sensed someone in the room and sat up quickly, but saw it was Blair sitting on the bed. 

“Hey Chief, did you need to talk to me?” Jim asked somewhat sadly. 

“Jim, would you do anything for me?” Blair asked. 

“You know I would, Blair. You know how much I love you.”

“Then you’ll know exactly what to do. Nothing more needs to be said,” Blair said with a sweet smile on his face. 

Jim threw back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. He knew what he needed to do to prove to Blair that he loved him. Maybe then Jim would be able to sleep once again. 

Jim walked from his bed to his safe, opened it up and got his gun out. Making sure it was loaded, he sat back on the bed and looked at Blair once again. “I love you, Chief.”

“I know you do, Jim. And I love you.”

Jim took the gun, put it against the bottom of his chin and pulled the trigger. Jim flew back on the bed and lay there, half-alive and half-dead. He glanced at Blair and saw the angelic smile waiting for him and knew he had done the right thing. A Sentinel couldn’t be without his Guide. Blair had been gone for a month and Jim was dying slowly by the day. Jim was glad that Blair made the choice simple for him. 

Jim smiled up at Blair’s fading form and knew he would be joining him soon. It was all he needed. His Guide by his side forever. 

The end


End file.
